Yeq
Yeq is a engineer for the organization KMES. Biography Yeq was always slightly interested in machines, and before joining KMES was a simple MVT repairman. Once enlisted he was introduced to a whole new calibre of high tech engineering that his intimate interest for machinery was instantly born. Later on in life this caused him problems. On one of KMES's missions, his curiousity in the mechanical world lead him into danger. He wandered into a shaft of a large machinery leaving him blind in his left eye and his left arm to be severely damaged. The arm had to be amputated, but Yeq's mechanical knowledge allowed him to build a mechanical replacement. For the rest of his life, between missions, Yeq would always be applying his knowledge to research and would often be helped by doctors to try and replace his blind eye with a fully fuctional replacement. In the process he created many inventions, including the Upgrade Disk and the Sensoral SystemBut neither of them could create such an organic tissue to do such a job. Nevertheless Yeq still remained a hard working officer for KMES even with his robotic arm, and depth perception problems. After the catacylsmic rising of Tehktra nui and landing onto Jadax Magna he was one of the survivours. He witnessed Kopek's transformation into a turaga and recieved a toa-stone from him. He then became a toa. Shortly after he used his new-found mask power to form organic eye tissue to finally fix his vision. From the KMES inventory he retrieved his Sensoral System and soon reunited with his unit and Alternate Jessaco. The unit needed water and Kero offered to scout ahead. The remaining members of the unit began their search for survivours. The team found an underground bunker where Jex and Pakera were sheltering. Alternate Jessaco offer decided to stay with the two and bring any survivours there. The others, including Yeq headed off to find Kero. They found him about to be killed by rogue toa Ganon, and helped stop him by sniping. After the team re-grouped, Jav an Yeq went to search for food whilst Pyrex and Kero to find shelter. The two set a trap but after long waiting there was no success. Much to their suprise a toa like being and a mutated ta-matoran passed by and Jav and Yeq apprehended them. They then brought the two to Pyrex and Kero and they stayed with them for the night. During the night Yeq's Sensoral System picked up a reading of huge source of energy in the vicinity. The next moring the unit split up to find the powers source. During Yeq's search Ganon, the toa who had attacked earlier, stopped him in order for him to recieve informtion about the power source. Yeq instead, rained bullets down upon him but he skillfully dodged them and then grounded Yeq, and threatened to end his life. Ganon was stopped by Jav who shot his head clean off apparently killing him. But much to the pair's suprise he wasn't dead and attacked again, once agin threatening Yeq before falling into the gorge due to Kero Abilities and traits Personality Yeq, after joining KMES, was always very curious and open minded and very excitable upon learning new things. After his accident though, he adopted a more serious persona and sometimes went into depression. This didn't affect his work however. Also he began more cautious, sometimes even paranoid. Abilites As a matoran he possesses ice powers which can't be accessed. He is also stronger than the average matoran thanks to his robotic arm attachment. He is very intelligent in the fields of technology, science and machinery aswell. As a toa he can access his element of ice and his Mask of resource. Mask and tools Yeq bears the kanohi Trinek, the mask of resource, though as a matoran he couldn't accsses its powers. He often carried several different tools and gadets and sometimes fitted a protosteel hook into his robotic arm. As a toa he carried a arm mounted blaster, a machine gun, a Rotating Blaster Canon, with Sensoral System attached Trivia * Out of the KMES, He and Kopak are 's favourite *Yeq was voiced by Ids5621 in Running From Death Appearances *Running From Death *Kopak’s Hunt 2: KMES search and rescue (Mentioned) Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:KMES